Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system, and more particularly to a miniaturized three-piece optical lens system with a wide field of view.
Related Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic products with the function of taking photographs, there's an increasing demand for an optical lens system. In order to obtain a wider shooting range, the lens angle should meet certain requirements. The field of view of the lens is usually designed to be 50 to 60 degrees, if over the above designed angle, the aberration will be larger and the lens design will be more complex. For example, the optical lens systems as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,335,043 and 8,576,497 use two lens groups and 5-6 pieces of lens elements to obtain a wide field of view, however, their distortion is increased. The optical lens systems as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,593,737, 8,576,497 and 8,395,853 also have a wide field of view, but their TL (total length) of the entire optical lens system is too long.
Therefore, the motivation of the present invention is to develop a miniaturized optical lens system which not only can be applied to the lenses of electronic products, such as digital camera, Webcam, mobile phone, but also has a wide field of view and a reduced aberration, so as to reduce the design complexity of the lens system.